A stupid idea
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Arthur Kirkland no había tenido noticias de la nación norteamericana desde el miercoles 25 de Mayo. Ni llamadas, ni e-mails, Inglaterra realmente no se preocupó demasiado hasta que Obama le llamó, rogando por ayuda para sacar a Alfred de la trinchera que tenía por departamento. Lo único que supo, es que algo relacionado con Marvel hizo llorar a Alfred como un bebé


Inglaterra no sabía nada del idiota de su amante desde el miércoles. No le tomó el peso hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ser cada vez más preocupantes.

Hasta donde sabía, Alfred había faltado a todos sus compromisos desde ese día, ni Obama, ni nadie sabía dónde estaba. Arthur había tratado de llamar a su ex colonia, pero sólo sonaba el contestador privado con el mensaje _"Hello! America here! Si escuchas esto es por qué debo estar ocupado salvando el mundo como todo buen héroe o batiendo mi record en el PS4 ¡De cualquier forma! ¡Deja tu mensaje y te llamaré apenas pueda! Si eres tú Boss, no me mates, ya te llevo los papeles ¡Palabra de Scout! Si eres tú, Ivan, Fuck you! ¡Aún no me repongo de lo que le hiciste a Bucky! Si eres tú, Iggy, sabes que te amo y que el hecho que tus scones sean armas biológicas, no me impide hacerlo…."_ Y la grabación se cortaba con el "beep" para que quien llamase al rubio comenzara a dejar el mensaje.

Arthur había escuchado el mismo discurso unas 100 veces en los últimos dos días y estaba lleno de dudas desde entonces, aunque dos eran las principales:

La primera era ¿Dónde diablos se metió Alfred? Y la segunda Who the hell is Bucky (1)? (¿Qué había de la diplomacia entre Alfred e Iván? El ruso debió hacerle algo muy malo a ese tal Bucky para que Alfred volviese a su modo de Cold War contra Rusia)

Cuando ya el día sábado la nación al otro lado del océano seguía sin dar señales de vida, recibió una llamada desesperada del jefe de su novio/amante/peor es nada, rogándole que fuese a Nueva York porque, aparentemente, Alfred se había atrincherado en su departamento y se negaba a salir de allí y el único ser en toda la tierra capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón, era él, Arthur.

Molesto, la nación inglesa tomó el primer vuelo privado que el gobierno le pudo dar y el mismo domingo se encontró en la caótica Nueva York rumbo al departamento de Alfred, visiblemente cabreado con todo y todos (Al menos Barak había tenido la decencia de enviarle un auto que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto y lo llevase a Manhattan).

"No puedo creer lo que hizo Marvel" Comentó de pronto el chofer a medio camino del pent house de Alfred. Arthur enarcó una ceja sin saber a qué se refería el hombre a lo que el chofer se explicó "La empresa de cómics…"

"No leo cómics" Respondió secamente el inglés, volviendo su atención a la pantalla del celular, revisando los vaivenes de la bolsa de comercio de Londres para ese día. Afortunadamente, el chofer tuvo el suficiente tino de no volver a hablarle en lo que restaba de viaje y él pudo relajarse y tratar de recuperar un poco de sueño.

Pasaron varios minutos, quizás una hora o dos, en donde Arthur estuvo entre los sueños y la conciencia, hasta tener que despertar realmente cuando el chofer finalmente le anunció que habían llegado.

Kirkland se talló los ojos y agradeció la ayuda del afroamericano, sacando su maleta y entrando a un edificio con el porte de los años 30, que parecía remodelado por toda la tecnología de la actualidad. Rodó los ojos y entró en él, anunciándole al portero que iba a ver a Alfred.

El portero, un hombre anciano de nombre Stan (2), asintió tranquilo porque, obviamente, ya había visto muchas veces a Inglaterra allí.

"Debe estar así por lo que hizo Marvel" Le comentó el viejo Stan a Arthur. La nación inglesa enarcó una ceja, era la segunda vez en el día que alguien mencionaba a la compañía de comics "Lo entiendo, millones de personas están así, yo tengo mi corazón hecho pedazos, de seguro mi buen amigo Jack (3) también lo tendría si estuviese vivo"

"Usted es la segunda persona que me ha mencionado esos comics, señor Stan" Respondió Arthur cuando se acercaban a los elevadores "Ya casi me da curiosidad saber que sucedió"

"¡Oh!" Exclamó el anciano sorprendido "Pues…"

* * *

30 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de Alfred. Inglaterra sabía que no le abriría la puerta, así que sacó la copia de la llave que él guardaba dentro de su billetera y entró al pent house.

El lugar era un chiquero, aunque eso no le sorprendía. Había una pila de platos sucios en la cocina, cajas de pizza con rebanadas de las cuales dudaba su salubridad y que tenían fecha del martes pasado. Caminó más y encontró cosas tiradas, incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, firmado por Chris Evans y los hermanos Russo tirando en el piso.

"Dear Lord…"Susurró Arthur "Dame paciencia con esto…" Arthur con cuidado empujó la puerta de la habitación de América para ver a la nación menor, acurrucada en el cubrecama, llorando y viéndose realmente patético.

"Jones" Le saludó entrado, a lo que el de ojos azules miró a su invitado con unos ojos destrozados.

"Nunca…en 75 años…creí que ellos…¿Qué hay del respeto?" Balbuceaba el pobre, tratando de no llorar nuevamente, pero Arthur veía el corazón roto del chico en miles de pedazos "No es el 616…pero…pero…"

"Ya, tranquilo" Susurró Inglaterra. Tenía que ser el maduro, Alfred había hecho escenas como estas más de una vez en su existencia, él lo recordaba porque siempre terminaba consolándolo "Siempre te queda DC comics…"

"¡Ellos también me traicionaron! ¡Pero no como Marvel! ¡Lo que ellos le hicieron al Capitán Rogers es imperdonable! ¡Debería hacer que los arresten por crímenes terroristas contra mí!"

"¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, idiota? Hicieron un plot twist, un muy buen y desagradable plot twist"

"¡No me importa! ¡Lo que hicieron no tiene perdón ni olvido!" Le rebatió furioso. Arthur no se apabulló, esperaba esto desde que el viejo Stan le contó lo que sucedió con Marvel.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

"Pues… Marvel sacó un nuevo número de Capitán América el miércoles ¿Sabe? Era la nueva movida de la compañía para traer de vuelta al Capitán luego de que envejeciera en el último arco"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Le cuestionó sin saber muy bien a que iba la importancia del famoso Capitán América en esto. Se supone que si sacaban un nuevo mundo, Alfred debería estar nadando en felicidad por que sólo Dios sabe cuánto América ama su Capitán. ¡Ni si quiera le pone apodos! Lo trata con más respeto de lo que nunca creyó ver en él ¡Y es un personaje de ficción!

"Verá es que ellos…"Al viejo Stan le tembló la voz "El escritor, Nick Spencer, con su nueva línea argumental, hizo que el Capitán…fuese un agente de HYDRA, desde su niñez."

Arthur tardó unos segundos en procesar ello. HYDRA… ¿No eran los nazis de Marvel?

"¿Convirtieron al Capitán en Nazi?" Preguntó choqueado.

"No estrictamente. Si bien HYDRA tiene una pequeña asociación con los Nazis, no son Nazis, son peor…y ellos hicieron que el Capitán fuese un doble agente al servicio de ellos"

"Pero…"Inglaterra comenzaba a entender porque el chofer se veía molesto, comenzó a entender los artículos con la imagen del Capitán que había visto en facebook con muchos "no me gusta" en ellos y entendió por qué cuando el miércoles revisó su twitter el Trending Topic a nivel mundial era #SayNoToHYDRACap "Deben haberle lavado el cerebro o ser un clon" Por qué nadie podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido para obviar la historia del superhéroe.

"Millones de fanáticos desearían que así fuese, Señor Kirkland" Masculló el viejo hombre "Jack estaría destrozado, él amaba con todo su ser al Capitán, él era judío ¿sabe? Y ver como el Capitán da la espalda a todo lo que ha simbolizado ¡Vaya homenaje le hacen en su 75 aniversario!" Stan parecía entre herido y cabreado por lo que decía mas Arthur se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Esto afectará a las películas? A mí me parece que es una jugada para vender más cómics"

"El MCU está a salvo de esta barbaridad" El elevador llegó hasta ellos y de inmediato Arthur entró en él (aunque mantuvo las puertas abiertas unos segundos) pero Stan agregó algo más "Sí, es una estrategia para los comics, se supone que DC comics también hizo grandes anuncios sobre sus propias historietas, pero fueron opacadas por este número ¡Además! Aunque sea una estrategia comercial, eso no quita lo desagradable que es"

"Claramente lo es…"

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

"Alfred, el Capitán América siempre será tú héroe, además, creo que esto es sólo una estrategia para vender cómics, no creo que Marvel sea irrespetuoso con uno de sus grandes héroes"

"Ya lo fue" Contestó saliendo de la cama. Arthur notó que la otra nación no se había afeitado, y tenía severas ojeras bajo los ojos "Ya fue irrespetuoso con él ¡No pueden tocar así al Capitán Rogers!"

"¿Desde cuando estás así?" Le pregunta mirándolo con leve horror

"Desde las 8:47 del miércoles" Hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo restar importancia a ello "¡Y pensar que el día anterior pedían un novio para él! ¡Yo me ofrecía como voluntario! Y luego esto ¡Las chicas querían verlo con Bucky, Tony o Sam! ¡No con Red Skull!" Así que Bucky era otro personaje de cómics… "¡Y hablando de Bucky! Él confió en el Capitán, tenía 16 años cuando lo reclutó y pensar que fue torturado por la KGB y HYDRA ¡Él confió en el Capitán! ¡Y él Capitán siempre fue HYDRA! ¡Él sabía de su tortura! ¡De SU amigo! ¡Y ¿Qué hay de Sam?! Él es nuevo capitán, confió en el Capitán Rogers ¡¿Y Sharon?! El Capitán Rogers recalcó que ella era el amor de su vida ¡¿Cómo le hace algo así?!"

Esto ya estaba fuera de control.

"Ok, Alfred, está bien que estés mal, pero Obama me mandó a llamar, así que báñate, aféitate, y termina tu trabajo ¡La vida continua!..."

"Pero ¡Es el Capitán Rogers Arthur! ¡No es cualquier persona!"

Arthur, si pudiera, se metería en el comic y mataría a Rogers con tal de que Alfred se callase, aún que pensándolo bien, tal vez eso tampoco sería una muy buena idea.

"Jones, escúchame. No porque un escritor con imaginación torcida tome a tu máximo símbolo, tú le vas a dar la espalda y te vas a poner a llorar. No creo que eso le guste a ningún Capitán Rogers, HYDRA o no, así que te comportarás como un adulto y esperarás hasta que salga el nuevo número y ver cómo sigue esto. Marvel no es tan estúpido como para dañar a su chico dorado ¡Además tienes las malditas películas! Y si eso te hace jodidamente feliz, me sentaré aquí hasta que veas las tres ¡Sí las tres! Porque estoy seguro que tienes una copia pirata descargada de torrent o de dónde diablos sea de Civil War"

Alfred se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de asentir y caminar al baño.

Cabe destacar que Arthur tuvo que soportar toda una noche de películas del Capitán América, una y otra vez, con tal de que Alfred no volviese a llorar, pero aún así tuvo que soportar una sarta de grocerías hacia la KGB sobre lo que le hicieron al famoso "Bucky"

* * *

 **(1) Who the hell is Bucky?** (¿Quién diablos es Bucky?) Es la famosa respuesta que James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes -Diablos, amo decir su nombre completo- A.k.a "Winter Soldier" le da a Steve Rogers A.k.a"Captain America" cuando se enfrentan en Washington D.C. en la segunda película de la trilogía de Captain America llamada: "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". ALSO esta frase también la dice Bucky cuando se enfrenta a Steve en una situación similar en el cómic. Podemos decir que es un clásico, tanto en el universo 616 como en el MCU y no era realmente necesario...¡MIENTO! ¡Era completamente necesario ponerlo!

 **(2)** Obviamente, Stan "The Man" Lee

 **(3)** Jack Kirby, uno de los creadores de Capitán América en 1941 junto a Joe Simons. Ambos tienen origenes judíos y crearon al Cap, como una forma de brindar esperanza en medio de la guerra.

* * *

 **PRONGSKJ:** Si somos sinceros, yo creía que Alfred se había suicidado, pero una depresión es algo similar.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Al, ¿Saben? El nuevo giro de Marvel me dolió mucho, creo que lo describí como un "siento que me apalearon y me quitaran el corazón a sangre fría, tiraran mi cuerpo lleno heridas en sal y limón y luego a mi corazón le dieran el mismo tratamiento para luego que me lo aventaran a la cara y me dijeran What? You didn't see that coming?" Muchos fans nos sentimos así, pero debo concentrarme en unas breves pistas de que tal vez alteraran el pasado del Cap y muchas otras cosas que me da lata explicar ahora u.u El dolor está latente, MUY latente y lloro al pensar que pasará con Buck, con Sam, con Sharon...básicamente con todo ser humano que confía en el Cap.

Tengo fe en que Marvel no joderá al Cap, o más bien, quiero tener fe en que Marvel no joderá tanto al Cap, aun que, Nick Spencer, si lees esto, yo no te deseo la muerte, pero What the fuck is wrong with you?

Anyway, como Arthur dijo, tendré que esperar un mes para leer como este circo continua. Lo que es yo, estoy con el Cap 'Til the end of the line y me negaré toda la vida a creer que él es un agente de HYDRA

Así que, pues, nos vemos, no sé cuando actualizaré "Hijo de Bruja" -Tuve que borrar todo el capitulo por que era soberanamente estúpido y no se conectaba con la personalidad de los personajes- Además, quiero ser sincera con ustedes, mi mente y kokoro están super metidos en mi OTP del MCU cofcofStuckycofcof y estoy pensando en muuuuchos fics para ellos.

Como un argumento a mi favor quiero decir, que el Captain!Hydra lo escribí antes de que este circo comenzara y bajo la premisa que él fuese una víctima de HYDRA al igual que Bucky y de ninguna forma apoyo el hecho que Steve sea conciente de su accionar como agente de HYDRA.

ODIO la idea de que Steve Rogers sea, en sus 5 sentidos, un agente de HYDRA. Mi Wife, que seguro leerá esto, sabe cuanto odio la idea -Más que nada por que le fui a llorar a penas leí el comic y me ha estado soportando durante estos días de horror-

Es todo

10-04


End file.
